Compression or shaping garments are used to provide support and improve the appearance of the wearer. Better known today as shapewear, these shaping garments include body suits, girdles and corsets. However, conventional shaping garments suffer from various disadvantages. Conventional shaping garments which are adjusted sufficiently to enhance its body sliming function are extremely difficult to put on and take off. For example, shapers or corsets of high compression generally use antique systems that include rods, hooks and closures, or combinations thereof, which are very difficult to apply and in many instances generate marks on the wearer's skin which last for a long time.
Conventional shaping garments of high compression utilize excessive reinforcements, thick seams and other visible components which reveal that the wearer is using such shaping garments when wearing a tightly adjusted exterior garment. That is, such conventional shaping garments are conspicuous, thereby revealing that the user is using such shaping garments.
Conventional shaping garments which are easy to put on and take off fail to apply sufficient compression to the wearer's body to achieve significant changes to the form of the wearer's body and, therefore, are unable to produce a more fashionable slim figure and to significantly enhance the natural curves of the wearer's body.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide shapewear garments and a shapewear garment system which are easy to apply and which are effective in enhancing the natural curves of the wearer's body while maintaining long-term comfort.